


Are You Flirting?

by Anonymous



Series: Long Prompt or Short Fic [2]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: College, F/M, Flirting, Realization, Step-siblings, catching on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a long prompt or a short fic? If you like this fic and want to expand on it or are inspired please do!With that being said. This is the actual summary.Derek is acting weird and Casey doesn’t understand what’s going on. Will she finally understand?
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Long Prompt or Short Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137308
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to add to this like another long prompt or short fic let me know.

Afic where college Derek and Casey live together as room mates. He after the first Christmas break seems to have fun flirting with Casey. Like one day he compliments her. He was waiting for her to pick her up. They were going to go to a bar that had poetry and indie bands. They were going to meet up with some friends. She had just finished a hard test and she was frazzled. It was a pop test not quiz test. So when she canes out of the building she was out of sorts. Derek seeing this was very amused. She got into the passenger seat and just stared out in front of her. He started to say "earth to space case" but before he could finish she started to rant about how rude and devastating it is to have to take a pop test without preparing for it. And yes she knew the answers she did not prepare for this in her schedule. She could have given more substantiated evidence for her open ended answers. After five minutes of ranting Derek couldn't help but admire her. So he just said "You are such a class a nerd. You can go one grade not getting an A. Anyways only you can make being a geek hot sexy and passionate thing." She was shocked she didn't know what to say about that so she rolled her eyes and smiled. All Derek could see was eyes bright and shiny and her mouth open was very much eye grabbing. Very much a look he would like to see often. Derek then was hooked so he decided to keep flirting. 

Casey doesn't quite catch on to he change of behavior. When they are hanging out at the bar or out eating with their friends he makes jokes with her. All attempts to make her laugh. His attention is half on his guys friends half on her. He often covers her bill saying he guess it's a mix up but don't worry about it it's what ever. Always deciding to drop her home instead of hanging out with his friends at one of their houses afterwards. One time even draping his arm around her shoulder when she was talking to this one guy near a foos ball table. The guy promptly changing tones of the conversation. Casey annoyed with Derek but Derek says a joke and she lightens up but pushes him off of her playfully. 

However after a long while their friends. (author discretion they do or do not know they are step siblings) talks to them separately chastising Derek for flirting with her for sooo long and not just saying something. They tell Casey that he is always so nice to her it's almost as if he is flirting with her but that would be silly... 

After interacting with their friends Derek goes into high gear. He makes himself unbearable irresistible. He moves around the apartment they share having closer paths with her "in the way" he studies at home. Asking her for help. He works out at home. Then walks around without a shirt on for the rest of the day. 

Casey on the other hand is like on edge now with this theory. She kicks it up a notch of obliviousness. She brushes all attempts from Derek as a "prank". She sometimes gets suspicious of him. She tries to calm herself down. Derek cannot be flirt with her. She would be the crazy one. 

Then he started to do this thing that made her realize he was not pranking her. She was not crazy. Derek was in deed flirting with her. It was when she would read in the living room laying on the couch he would sit down next to her take her feet a lay them on his lap and "watch" something. Then he would mindlessly massage her feet. She not knowing what to do is stunned. She can only regain thought when she lets out a moan. She would got freaked. So she said she forgot she had to go to the library or somewhere not their to study. 

She gets home late that night and sees the ghost is cleared. She goes to her room to get her pjs. She heads to the bathroom and then bumps into him. He of course it wearing a shirt has his bare chest rising a falling with his breath while he is so very close to her. Has his muscles really been this toned she wonders. She steps back and he steps closer. She now being against the wall decides she does not need th bathroom. So she faintly says "Derek can you please move a bit?" Which he reluctantly does.She goes to her room. 

The next day she does not see him. Or the next But the third day she does it's when she is in the bathroom that morning she just finished brushing her teeth doing her makeup and she leaves the bathroom. Bumping into none other that Derek. He has his hand slightly on her hip. hle says "we have to stop meeting up like this" she moves away from him. She is just so confused. Why does his hands feel so good on her and why does she want them to do things she barely let her last boyfriend do? He laughs. He knows she is now aware. 

So she leaves for the day but when she gets back Derek is home with two of his friends. They are casually drinking not a whole lot. Derek says "there is the woman of the house come have a drink with us." The friends agree they haven't seen her in a while it would be good to catch up! But she says she has a lot of studying to do. They all sulk but they know who Casey is and understands. 

After several hours later the friends have left and 

Derek has slept off any drunkenness. Casey emerges from her study frenzy goes to take a shower. When she is out she decides to get a snack. That's when Derek parrots her. And of course he is shirtless. They are operating in the kitchen she is trying to keep a distance from him . He on the other hand has different plans. He hovers. His chest bushing up against her his fingers lingering him gazing. She is aware of all of this and she stop her food preparation and says to him can I help you and he just says "you smell really good" she still is trying her best to not let on that she knows what he is up to gets mad and finishes getting her snack. She says in response 

" stop being so weird" and then heads to her bedroom slamming her door. Then a moment later opens it up again and say " and for Christ sake put a shirt." Then slams her door again. She is about to settle in for a second round of studying when he door is opened swiftly. And as soon as she swings around in her office chair he is hold her chair armrests and he is says "why, does it bother you when I don't wear a shirt?" She she looks into his eyes and then to his lips then the ever present chest and abs then back into his eyes then gulps. He know she is well aware of him his intentions and now that she can't deny that maybe she wants him too. So all he feeling victorious he smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more you seek the more you find yourself lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second chapter. Let me know if you would want a third.

So they stared at each other for what seemed like hours. She could faintly smell the beer he had drunk several hours ago it wasn't strong but she thought maybe this is why he was being so ... bold?Her throat felt dry and her mind racing she had to think of an excuse that would one get her out of this situation and two get out of her room and away from her distance was needed. She knew his okay fine their competitive nature and tonight was just not the time for it. So she had to think of something fast. So she gets up from her chair pushing Derek off in the process. She moves towards her book bag that's hanging on her closet door. Distance - check. She grabs a text book that she didn't even need just to give herself a reason to be fiddling with her book bag on the other side of her room. Then she breathes in and out and hopes what she says next will do the trick. 

"It doesn't bother me." She says barely looking at him she opts back to "organize" her bag as well. When she says this he scoffs. She continues her explanation before he can make a comment. "I just don't see why you have to all way be naked. It's just doesn't seem decent. Is all I am concerned. A simple tee shirt is all that is required. It's not like I walk around with out a shirt on." She still is not looking at him she decides her explanation is good enough so she stops messing around with her bag. But she is forced to look at him with what he responds with. " You should try it. I wouldn't mind it at all." He says with the most devilish smile. 

This was not going the way she was hoping. So she replaces the prop of a textbook back into her bag. She not really know what to say to that simply says "I'm going to act like I didn't hear that because I think you might still be drunk or hung over.". She looks at her watch it was quarter past midnight. She felt like it was getting to late. She was about to say that she had to finish studying when her phone rang. Whoever that was she was thankful for them. She runs to her desk forgetting the distance plan and gets her phone. She flips it open and sees it was Jennifer one of her friends she made at college. Strange why is she calling so late? She answers it.

Derek was just there watching her. He was annoyed at who ever that had called. He could have had her. He didn't exactly know what he would have had but he was hoping to get her to confess she was at least effected by by him strutting around half naked. To get her to have a hard time explaining her issue. In return he could ask her if she was turned on by him. To make her flustered. But someone had to go ruin it all his plans. Who was it anyways? If it is that guy that always flirting with her at her job the yoga instructor what was his name It started with a J."Jennifer!" Casey says urgently!Wait Jennifer that is not a guys name. 

"What is wrong? Breathe in and out" Casey says in her tone that she hopes is helps. "Tell me what's wrong" Casey picks up an apple slice from he snack plate that she had abandoned when she had to deal with Derek. Derek! She looks up to see if he is still there. Sure enough he is. He is staring at her. So she decided to ignore him. She would take this opportunity to push him out of her room but one she wanted to just ignore him and ignore this situation two she knew this would only spur him on to never letting this go. So she let him be - staring at her. 

She took another slice of apple and heard crying. Oh shoots Jennifer. " - I can't get anything right from my flash cards and I'm going to fail this class I had 3 Cs already and that stupid F because of that time I was hungover. Like I just can't remember who led women of the British Commonwealth to enter the legal profession." Casey answered "Clara Martin" they were in the same feminism history class. "See this is why I called you we have that test on Wednesday and it's is a big one. I can't fail it." Jennifer resume the incoherent crying saying something about not making it to be a journalist for women. " Jennifer it's going to be fine I just in the middle of making my second round of notes from last class. When I-" got distracted, she finished the sentence in her head. Why was he still here she could see now that he had made himself comfortable on the end of her bed. 

Jennifer not noticing her trail off asked " Please Casey come help me! I will pick up the tab for the lunch for a week." It was very very late Casey thought yes it was Friday and yes she was going to stay up for another couple of hours to get these notes finished. However she was not going to walk. She lived a couple of blocks away from Jennifer. But it was cold and late. she could drive but that would require dealing with Derek and she was not doing that. She was now walking to the other side of her room again to have some sense of privacy. "It pretty late and like it started to snow again." Jennifer feeling impatient and desperate says "I am heading to the car heading to you already actually I will be there in like 10 minutes to pick you up" 

"Oh um okay. If you are then yeah I can come and help." It's not that she felt like she had to escape from Derek it just was that he seemed to be barreling into unknown territory that she was not ready to deal with. She was just "enlightened" about his intentions like a month and a half ago. So she being the level headed person she was and maybe get Derek to what sober up? He wasn't necessarily drunk. There weren't that many cans in the garbage can when she went to fix herself a snack but what would cause him to act like this?

After hanging up the phone she got packed. Putting her phone on her desk so she could. She got some clothes to wear for what was technically this afternoon. She then moved to packing all of her school supplies. She did all of this while trying to forget the difficult guy in her room. The guys who was not moving from her bed and was just watching her. So she finished packing and then she went to the bathroom to get her toothbrush deodorant and lotion. 

When she had hoped when she got back to her room she would be greeted by a empty room. No such luck. The asshole was now lay down with has legs off the end and his hand behind his head. She could have been okay with continuing to ignore him but he was on top of her sweater she usually liked to sleep in when she got cold. So she took the advice she gave Jennifer earlier she breathed in then out. "Derek can you please get up I need my sweater and it under you." she tried to change tone with him. 

Derek being Derek he likes to do the opposite of what she asks for in hopes to get her to riled up. As much as he want to see her glowingly happy he likes to see the fire behind her eyes. "Derek your ignoring me. I asked nicely." She asked after what seemed like 10 minutes. He huffed and said "Well seems like we both know how to ignore each other huh?" he decided to stay there taking up her space. Casey closed her eyes she decided that she was just going to have to snatch it from under him. So she did with much effort. It ended up falling on her on her butt. She was successful at it but now she was upset. She got up and said "Why do you have to be so difficult?" The lump on a log finally transforms back into a man. He gets up quickly and says " I hope you are talking into a mirror" 

"What are you even talking about?" She crossed her arms hugging her sweater. Why is he so persistent on this? What is making him want to change the dynamic of what they are to each other. She still feels like it's some joke or she is making it up. She wants to think she is anyways. "I asked you a question and you deflected and don't say you didn't" he said inching closer to her with every step. She hugged harder not from feeling threatened she knew he would never hurt her but she felt uncertain.

She was about to speak trying to run out the clock when her phone rang. Thank goodness She thought. She ran pass Derek slightly brushing by him accidentally of course. This caused shivers to run down his spine not only the touch but he was able to smell her too. Then he turned around to see her pick up her phone and answer it. " I have been here for like 10 minutes" Jennifer says anxious. It was late and Casey didn't want to have her wait any longer. "Sorry time got away from me I'm ready I'll be down in a minute" she hung up put her cell in the front of her bag and gathered her bookbag and her small overnight bag she finished packing her toiletries and her sweater. She turned and saw that now Derek was occupying her desk chair. He looked dejected. She asked " Are you going to be here for the rest of the night or what?" He didn't respond. "Okay fine but don't touch anything...I'm serious!" With that she walks past him once more but this time he rolls in front of her. One last attempt to make her furious with him so she can yell and have her eyes a blaze. " Jen is down stairs waiting for me Derek now move" he rested his head on her side and let out a breath then rolled out of the way to face her desk. He closed his eyes. Why was this so devastating he thought? 

She left her room and went to grab her coat from the front closet. She put it on and picked back up her bags and grabbed her purse that had her keys and and wallet. She then stopped when she could feel the tingling on her side where his head rested. She thought about how intimate it was. How it reminded her of when he rubbed her feet. But this felt different like he was kind of pleading. For what she wasn't quite sure. Then she opened up the front door. She left. 

When Derek heard the front door close he opened his eyes. He looked at her dark computer screen. Then he looked down and saw her apple slices even a half bit one he for some reason was compelled to eat them saving the bite one for last. He picked it up and stared at it. He then knew he had to change tactics. This was Casey after all. Then ate it.


End file.
